By mounting fitting units, it has been common to place the housing in the mounting hole and to fasten the housing to the support plate.
By front mounting, as applied in the present application, is meant mounting of the fitting unit in a front plate or user plate where there is no need of access to the front plate when the fitting unit is fastened.
However, a connecting arrangement according to the invention may also be used in connection with fitting units that are mounted in the traditional way by mounting the fitting unit from the front side, and then fastening it by screwing a clamping nut on a threaded housing for bearing against the rear side of the support plate.
In prior art connecting arrangements, it is common that the housing of the fitting unit is pre-fitted with a short piece of medium pipe. This short piece of medium pipe will then be connected with supply/discharge line for the medium by separate assembly units. This makes a drawback, as there will be a plurality of assemblies in which there is a risk of leakage. Moreover, the storage of the fitting units will be made difficult, as the pre-fitted pipe piece has such a length that storage is made difficult.
Furthermore, it is a drawback of the prior art connecting arrangements that a fitting unit will be adapted to interact with a certain type or a certain diameter of the associated medium pipes. Alternatively, separate fittings with adaptor pieces are to be used for mutual connection of medium lines with different diameters and/or of different materials.
It is desirable to enable an easier storage and at the same time to increase the applicability of a fitting unit with the intention of coupling to various types and sizes of medium lines, while simultaneously desiring to reduce the number of joints in order to minimise potential points of leakage.